¿Mesa para dos?
by Ferr
Summary: Rin carga con la culpa de una familia disfuncional en sus hombros, el arriendo de una casa que la obliga a quedarse en el pasado y un hermano distante, más encima debe lidiar con problemas personales pero todo sale mal.
1. Prólogo

:D lo de siempre, Vocaloid no me pertenece. blah blah.

"-Estos son los díalogos-"

_"Esto lo que piensa cada uno"_

**"Estas son mis acotaciones, que gracias a Dios, serán pocas**_"_

_

* * *

_

** P r ó l o g o**

Una joven rubia y ojiazul, suspiraba mirando el espejo.

No es como si se estuviese quejando de su figura o algo así

Rin Kagamine se preparaba para su día a día; el instituto primero y luego al trabajo.

El instituto no era tan díficil, prestar atención en clases, escribir materia, resolver formulas. No le cabía la posibilidad de que existiera gente que se quejara de esto, mientras ella le agradecía al cielo que alguien inventó el colegio, porque le hacía olvidar que venía después ¡Además que era tan fácil! Los estudios se le daban bien. No obstante lo otro le preocupaba.

Odiaba ser camarera, pero era eso, o ser stríper

Eran las únicas opciones laborales a las que podía aspirar una joven de 14 años, o ser prostituta, o trabajar a medio tiempo.

Necesitaba empleos de medio tiempo para pagar las deudas de la casa en la que vivían ella y su hermano; era una casa bastante grande, blanca, para más de dos personas, pero cara. Demasiado para dos estudiantes.

Podrían haberse conseguido otra, sí, hubiesen podido.

Pero era algo que la joven se negaba a pensar; solía ser el apartamento que compartía con su familia, cuando era unida, todo antes del horrible accidente que los separó. y Rin, se aferraba a pensar que si todavía tenía la casa, todo podría volver a ser como antes, ella estaba segura a unir a su "familia" cuanto antes.

Además que la idea de cambiar su cómoda y delicada habitanción decorada a gusto; por un frío apartamento rentado, la espantaba.

La joven se deshizo de sus dudas y sonrío.

Con una sonrisa platinadamente falsa adornando su rostro, cargó la bandeja donde había una serie de exquisitos platos, varios, de repostería francesa, y se dirigió a la mesa del cliente; le entregó su plato y haciendo una leve revenrencia corrió a entregar los demás.

Este era su día a día, Rin se ponía un elegante traje de camarera, que según todos sus compañeros le quedaba envidiable (Aunque hay que aclarar que a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo) y partía a servir mesas, así era de las cuatro de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. Lo siguiente era una cansada joven caminando aún con el uniforme a su casa.

A veces uno de sus compañeros, Kaito, solía acompañarla a casa, la llevaba en su auto, aunque siempre con una doble intención. Siempre coqueteaba con ella todo lo que duraba el camino. Pero Rin nunca notó esto.

Llegaba a casa y preparaba la cena para su hermano, eso si se dignada a aparecer. El gemelo de la joven, estaba más interesado en la música, siempre se quedaba en la escuela cantando en el coro.

No era como si Rin hubiese olvidado su talento musical, de hecho, el instituto al que asistía, priorizaba la música y artes por sobre las materias, y ella asistía gratis, gracias a una beca que ella y su hermano consiguieron cuando pequeños.

Pero Rin cargaba con todo sobre sus hombros, y tomarse tales lujos, se consideraba egoísta.

Habiendo preparado la cena, y limpiado la casa, Rin finalmente, hacía su actividad favorita de todo el día

Dormir

Probablemente la rubia inconcientemente quería nunca despertar y continuar soñando. En sus sueños nunca trabajaba

Pero esta era la realidad y la joven debía ganarse el pan por sí misma.

Y al mismo tiempo, eso no era lo único que contaba, Rin priorizaba la felicidad de los demás por sobre la suya, pero eso debía cambiar. Porque todo en extremo hace mal.

Si sólo lo hubiese sabido antes...

* * *

Sé que es poco, pero sólo es el prólogo.

**Nota:** Esta historia es un teaser, la verdad es que se oía mejor en mi cabeza mientras lavaba platos xD

Por cada vez que leen y no comentan, uno de los vocaloids desafina (?)

COMENTEN XD enserio quiero oír sus opiniones c:


	2. Capítulo 1: De caídas & quemaduras

**¿ M e s a p a r a d o s ?**

**Capítulo 1: De caídas y quemaduras.  
**

* * *

Bueno, lo siento por la demora, es que no me había inspirado, pero ahora sí lo hice (Gracias a Bacilos y su canción Tabaco Y Chanel)

En fin, me encantaría si dejan comentarios para saber que les pareció, si les gustó, si no, o si simplemente lo consideraron una real blasfemia de literatura (?)

Lo de siempre, Vocaloid no me pertenece y blaaaah

* * *

-1,2,3 y!

Len Kagamine sostuvo la guitarra y sonrío mientras cantaba una canción bien lenta, pero melodiosa y despedía aires de melancolía que, a la vista de las mujeres, lo hacían ver más sexy.

Un montón de chicas del instituto estaban amontonadas como moscas en un pastel en la puerta de la sala de música, saltaban para ver mejor al chico rubio y ojiazul que estaba cantando.

Ese era uno de los efectos de ser Len Kagamine, la euforía.

Aunque el chico no le prestaba la más mínima atención a las pobres adolescentes en la puerta, el estaba concentrado en la chica de la canción.

Eso era lo único que calmaba a Len Kagamine, la música, la guitarra, la paz.

Esas notas llenaban su mente y lo borraban de culpa y dolor, como las pastillas a un enfermo.

Un pensamiento poseyó la cabeza del rubio. De pronto paró en seco y se le cayó la guitarra.

Las chicas dejaron de hacer "aaaws" y los cambiaron por chillidos.

Len Kagamine se desmayó.

* * *

-¡Rin! - Escuchó un grito ahogado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, consiguió distinguir un techo blanco, miró por la ventana para darse cuenta que aún estaba en el Instituto, en la enfermería para ser más exactos.

-¿Ya estás mejor? - Preguntó una mujer sentada en un banco mientras miraba de reojo, pero el chico no contestó, seguía respirando agitadamente.

-¿Len? - Insistió la mujer y consiguió traer a la tierra al rubio.  
-S-sí, algo así - Contestó con una mano en la cabeza mientras se calmaba.

La mujer, de cabello liso y plateado, se volteó a ver al joven.  
-¿Qué ocurrió, Len?

-Nada sólo... Tú sabes.

Len divagó en las razones que lo hicieron desmayarse.

"La canción" - Concluyó.

La maldita canción que a Len se le ocurrió cantar, ni el mismo sabía el porqué, pero siempre que cantaba una canción romantica Len se desmayaba.

-Te desmayaste en el salón de música, Len. Dijo la enfermera continuando con la conversación.  
-Sí, sí, pero estoy bien... En serio.

"No, no lo estoy" y volvió a pensar en la canción, las canciones romanticas no iban con Len, maldecía a su profesor de coro, el señor Kiyoteru, por hacerlo cantar esa canción

-Yo preferiría que te quedarás aquí un rato.  
-Está bien - dijo resignado y tomo un vaso de agua-

-¡Len! - Dijo una chica rubia, ojiazul, tenía la voz entrecortada y la respiración como alborotada, corrió desde su salón hasta acá - ¿Estás bien, Len? ¿Qué te pasó? - Dijo con un tono de preocupación y se acercó a su hermano gemelo, quien seguía en la cama, para abrazarlo. - ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

Y el gemelo abrazado hizo una mueca de dolor y apartó a su hermana a un lado- Estoy bien- Contestó secamente y mirando a otro lado.

-¡Pero Miku me contó que te desmayaste, no puedes estar bien! - Respondió Rin con cierto tono de reproche - ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasa? ¿Es que no te puedo ayudar? - Añadió mientras se levantaba de golpe-

-Rin no empiezes, no ahora. - El gemelo dijo con un tono apagado y cansado- No pelees acá, ¿Sí?

-¡Pero quiero ayudarte! ¡Len eres mi hermano! Me preocupo por ti - Luego tomó aire para calmarse y mirar al piso algo nostalgica- Además que ya no me dices nada...

Len se levantó, tomó su bolso y se marchó de la enfermería, seguido de una rubia que le venía regañando.

Finalmente la rubia dejó de insistir, sabía que su hermano era terco, pues ella lo era también, y refunfuñando a su hermano mentalmente, también tomó su bolso para marcharse del costoso instituto al que asistían

La enfermera, que se había aguantado toda la pelea del par de gemelos rió y anotó de registros en su cuaderno: "Len Kagamine, desmayo."

* * *

-¡Ohayo Rinny! - Saludó un joven peliazul mientras agitaba su mano ante la joven.  
-Hola Kaito- Respondió la chica mientras colocaba su abrigo en un casillero y se dirgía a cambiarse, volvió rápidamente con su elegante traje de camarera y se quitó la cinta del cabello, para amarrar su cabello en un moño.

Mirar a Rin hacer esto todos los días, podía empezar a parecer algo cotidiano, pero no era así para Kaito, y un poco sonrojado contemplaba a su mejor amiga con un aire de melancolica, pero aun así hermosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la joven.  
-¿Qué pasó, Rin? ¿Todo bien?  
-No - Contestó la rubia.  
-¿Qué ocurrió, malas notas en el Instituto? Inquirió el ojiazul con una mueca de preocupación.  
-No, no es eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas mañana tengo examen de historia.  
-¿Alguna pelea?  
-Sí, con mi hermano- Dijo soltando un suspiro.  
-¿Len, cierto? ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?  
-No, nada, esta algo distante.  
-Pero anímate Rin-chan, a penas salgamos del trabajo te invito a tomar un helado ¡Seguro que te alegra!

Rin se rió  
-Sabes que mi turno termina a las diez y media, ¿No?  
-¡Vamos, de seguro que te hace feliz! - Dijo un Kaito medio sonrojado al ver sonreír a Rin.

Rin volvió a reír por lo bajo y besó a Kaito en la mejilla.  
-Siempre sabes como hacerme reír, gracias Kaito.

el peliazul volvió a sonrojarse y miro a otro lado mientras la rubia seguía riendo y una castaña los miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Rin, Kaito, dejen de coquetear y vayan a trabajar! Hoy hay más gente que de costumbre.

-¡Sí! Respondió una chica ya más feliz, y salió disparando con su bandeja y su sonrisa vacía a atender a los comensales.

El restaurant donde Rin y Kaito trabajaban era muy elegante, era blanco y plateado, tenía un estanque de cisnes al centro de una de las salas, y esta era una de las razones por las que Rin quiso trabajar allí, el lugar era hermoso, como salido de cuento de hadas, le daba la ilusión de que era una princesa, y este era su reino...

O al menos, eso parecía.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - Preguntó Rin con su habitual sonrisa libre de emociones, y aires de elegancia, que usualmente hacían sonrojar al cliente.  
-Buenas, quiero un - Dijo un señor de cabello rojizo mientras miraba a lo que parecían ser sus hijos, buscando una respuesta.  
-¡Un helado de plátano! - Dijo euforicamente el chico.  
-¡No seas tonto, todos sabemos que el helado de naranja es mejor! - Dijo la chica al lado de él.  
-No peleen aquí niños- Añadió calmadamente el señor y miró a la mesera- Un helado de naranja, otro de plátano y un plato de pasta.

Rin quedó enbobada con la visión de los niños, le recordó a su hermano y a ella, a su madre y su padre, le trajó a la cabeza, un cuadro que estaba colgado en su casa.

-¡No estamos peleando! - Respondieron a coro los niños.  
-¡Yo amo a mi hermana! - Dijo el chico.  
-¡Sí, y yo a mi hermano! - Añadió a su vez la chica mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Y esa imágen le pegó donde más le dolía a la joven rubia que se perdió un momento divagando sobre su familia rota. Rápidamente, volviendo a la tierra, apuntó la orden en una libreta y corrió a la cocina cuando chocó con un cliente y a este le cayó encima la orden de té que esta traía en la bandeja.

Un grito llenó el lugar y la gente se quedó callada.

Un joven peliverde se levantó de golpe gritando y alzó la mano dispuesto a golpear a la causante de la nueva quemadura que, ahora, adornaba su rostro de marfil.

-¡Lo siento tanto! - Dijo la mesera rubia casi en un grito y con sus ojos aquamarinos llenos de lágrimas, que hicieron que la mano del joven se detuviese para luego abrazarla.  
-N-no... Está bien, no es tu culpa, no llores por favor - Dijo rodeando a la delicada joven con sus brazos, que le atrapó con la guardia baja, él odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, por eso ignoró la quemadura, que ésta causó.

Rin no dijo nada. Sólo agradeció el abrazo y se aferró más a los brazos del extraño, si no fuese por eso, se hubiese desmoronado en el lugar.

El peliverde tomó a la chica que seguía llorando, de la mano y la llevó a tras el restaurant a buscar sus cosas, preguntó por el casillero de la niña, y tomando sus cosas, se la llevó del lugar e intentó tranquilizarla un poco volviendola a abrazar.

Y hubo silencio, mucho silencio, salvo por los sollozos de la rubia, que se estaba desahogando.

El joven usó su dedo índice para alzar el delicado rostro de la joven por el mentón acto seguido limpió una lágrima que caía de los ojos aquamarinos de Rin mientras esta le miraba y sollozaba.  
-Tranquila. -Le susurró al oído luego de volver a abrazarla.  
-Gracias... Uh... ¿Cúal es tu nombre?  
-Mikuo - Dijo él con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar a la niña.  
-Yo soy Rin.  
-Rin, vamos, te iré a dejar.  
-No, está bien, me siento un poco mejor... - Dijo mintiendo, cosa que fue comprobada cuando casi se cae producto del dolor de cabeza que le vino, pero Mikuo la afirmó de las muñecas consiguiendo que no estrellara con el piso.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Además, que si te vas en tu uniforme te podría salir un psicopata demente y te viola.

Rin río pero a la vez se le hizo irónico el comentario, entonces aceptó la ayuda del joven y éste la acompañó hasta su casa mientras hablaban, y hablaban y a Rin le pareció que era la primera vez que se sinceraba tanto con alguien, y le ayudo mágicamente a sacarse todo el dolor con el que cargaba desde hace unos años

Y Mikuo sabía escucharla, aunque sólo fuesen extraños, podía entender todo perfectamente y los minutos siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rin.

-Aquí es donde vivo - Dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la casa con un dedo - Gracias Mikuo... Y perdón por quemarte con un té.  
-Está bien, ya ni me duele- El peliverde le sonrió.

Y entonces, repentinamente, hubo silencio. Un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, Mikuo se acercó a la rubia, y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ésta, se inclinó un poco y la besó.

Normalmente, Rin Kagamine le hubiese golpeado, era un extraño, se acababan de conocer, pero esta vez no fue así.

Y le correspondió.

Realmente lo necesitaba.

* * *

Eso es todo amigos, por favor, les repito dejen un review, muero por saber que tal.

Y esta es la primera vez que escribo tanto xDDD Jajaja.

Eso, queso. Me largo a ducharme (porque apesto, ok no xD) ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Cuando eres un extraño

**¿ M e s a p a r a d o s ?**

**Capítulo 2: Cuando eres un extraño**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre; Vocaloid no es mío y esas mierdas

Este capítulo, es un poco especial para mí porque desde aquí cambiarán unas cosas con respecto a la continuidad de las historias, que normalmente se escriben de largo (o eso pareciera) y se cortan en capítulos, de este capítulo en adelante, las historias comenzarán una semana después de los hechos anteriores, no sé si me explico, ojála que sí, porque este fic es un proyecto a largo plazo, sin más preambulos; su fic.

* * *

El lugar cristalino y perfecto, conocido por todo el mundo por su elegancia, ahora estaba vacío y daba la impresión de parecer un castillo de hielo, todo elegantemente decorado y ahora, en un platinado silencio, un joven peliazul llenaba el vacío del restaurant francés junto a su jefa, mientras hacían la limpieza usual de los Viernes por la noche, donde, casi siempre, Meiko estaba borracha.

Meiko, le invitaba un par de copas al peliazul y a su amiga la rubia, copas que solían rechazar, pero este Viernes era distinto, y el chico de cabello y ojos azules, se hallaba en un pintoresco bar de mala muerte, cantando karaoke con la castaña de su jefa.

-¡Y me dijo que ya no me necesitaba, porque tenía a una más joven! ¿¡Puedes creer esa mierda! ¿¡Puedes! - Gritó Meiko en un tono de cierta melancolía y rabia al mismo tiempo que eruptaba y pedía otra lata de cerveza.

-¡Increíble! ¡Qué imbécil! - Su empleado, Kaito, quién rara vez bebía, debido a que prefería tomar helado a beber alcohol, ahora hablaba con Meiko como si esta fuese su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Ahí en ese bar de mala muerte, se confíaban secretos que sobrios ni pensarían en decirlos.

* * *

Un par de ojos cristalinos se abrieron al sentir la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, acto seguido, rodaron hasta ver el reloj que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-¿Se hizo de noche? - Pensó ella mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-¡Llegué Miku! - Gritó un joven ríendose - ¡Perdona si te desperté!

La peliverde se bajó de su cama de princesa y caminó hacia su hermano mientras se rascaba el ojo

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Dijiste que irías por algo de comer y yo te estaba esperando pero me quedé dormida

-Tranquila princesa - Respondió su hermano mayor sonriendo y revolviendole el cabello a esta-

Miku quedó atónita frente a la sonrisa de su hermano, pocas veces lo veía sonreír de verdad, lo cual inquirió la segunda pregunta - ¿Qué te pasó? -Preguntó ella con una mirada pícara - ¿Algo bueno... O algo, realmente bueno? - Añadió con cierto enfasís en el "realmente"

-Pues, querida hermanita - Comentaba el peliverde mientras sonreia y sacaba una bolsa de papas fritas - La verdad es... Que eres muy joven para entenderlo -

-¡Soy sólo un año menor que tú! - Protestó la otra

-¡Da igual! - Dijo Mikuo con voz burlona y luego abrazó a su hermana por la espalda, alzandola por los aires y apretandola contra sí - ¡Ja ja ja, te quiero tanto Miku!

-¿M-me quieres?... Qué pasa contigo? Normalmente eres más frío - Miku se separó de su, ahora, feliz hermano y le miró con cierta indiferencia, como si de un extraño se tratara - ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-No dije nada de una "ella"

-Pero siempre que estás feliz... Que son pocas veces, es porque tienes suerte con una "ella", entonces, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Puede que tengas razón - suspiró vencido el mayor- Rin - Dijo sonriente ahora- es mesera en este restaurant lujoso -comentó con una sonrisa-

-¿Rin?... ¡Imposible! ¿¡No estarás hablando de Kagamine Rin!

-¡Sí esa misma! ¿La conoces?

-Vamos al instituto juntas... - Habiendo dicho esto, el rostro de Mikuo se iluminó a lo que Miku respondió con un gruñido

-¿Qué pasa, hermanita? Todo bien - Dijo riendose

-Escuchame, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero te conozco, no eres del tipo de persona que sabe tratar a una mujer y Rin ahora está pasando por una etapa díficil y no necesita de nadie que venga a complicarselo, ¿Sí? Te lo advierto, no te atrevas a lastimarla, ¿Oíste? - Preguntó la menor con una sonrisa cínica - No quiero verla sufrir, no más, eso es todo. - Se dió la media vuelta y regresó a su cama de princesa dejando a su hermano desconcertado atrás

-Hora del "Plan B" - Dijo Mikuo sonriendo.

* * *

Un peliazul despertaba en la mañana, a eso de las 4 de la mañana, en una casa desconocida, ni recordaba como llegó ahí, sólo estaba seguro de algo, tenía una fuerte resaca.

Se levantó para darse cuenta que traía la ropa mal puesta y enseguida decidió explorar la casa en la que se hallaba. Caminó hacia la cocina y examinó el refri, sólo habían botellas y latas de diversos alcoholes, envases de comida rápida descompuesta, y una que otra cosa de dudosa procedencia para el peliazul, pareciera como si estaba listo para sacar patitas e irse caminando... Quizás no, pero al menos ese pensamiento recorrió la cabeza de Kaito al observar el refri.

Luego le siguió el resto de la casa, en realidad, un departamento, una habitación llena de polvo y cajas, un corredor con ropa tirada, en el living, o lo que parecía serlo, había un ventilador que estaba siendo usado como colgador de ropa, en vista de la ropa, notó que se hallaba en una vivienda perteneciente a una mujer... La evidencia sobraba, había hasta bolsas de tampones tirados*, cosa que le hizo repugnarse al ojiazul.

* * *

- Rin... Rin - Dijo una voz apagada- Necesito un poco de... ¿Puedes ayudarme? - Jadeó  
- Sí... ¿Len? - Dijo ella casi durmiendo-  
-Por favor... Rin... Te... Necesito

Rin, al notar que no podría seguir durmiendo, tanteó con su mano hasta encontrar el interruptor y prendió la luz, sólo para notar a su gemelo encima de ella** jadeando y con la cara sudorosa.

-Len.. ¡Len! ¿E-estás bien? -Respondió una Rin medio sonrojada -  
-N-no... No exactamente... Ayuda... -Len se desmayó encima de su gemela

-¿Len?... ¡Len! - Dijo la rubia en un chillido - ¡Ayuda! - Miró horrorizada a su gemelo, mientras este sufría de hemorragia nasal. La rubia cogió el telefono y marcó el único número que sabía, le contestaría a las cuatro de la mañana, Kaito, y en tanto esperaba a que el viniera, o la llamase de vuelta abrazó a su hermano con la esperanza de protegerlo, mientras besaba su frente desesperadamente y le decía: "Todo estará bien, ya verás"

Cosa que ni ella creía

* * *

Kaito, vio su celular, y de inmediato supó que algo andaba mal, no correspondía a un acto de su mejor amiga el llamarlo... Osea sí, si lo llamaba, pero no a las cuatro de la mañana, por eso, buscó lo primero que vió y pidió prestada una moto que encontró fuera del apartamento.

No, él no sabía nada de motos, pero si de Rin se trataba, podía mover montañas y hasta apostar su vida, y eso hizo, no sabía como frenar, y casi se mató, pero llegó a tiempo para poder salvar al Kagamine.

-¡Kaito! Len está - Dijo ella llorando - Ayúdale...

Kaito tomó al Kagamine y se lo echó al hombro para luego afirmarlo a la moto.

-Rin, más tarde te vengo a buscar, no hay espacio en esta moto para tres. - Habiendo dicho esto el peliazul volvió a armarse de valor y se llevó al rubio al hospital, donde de inmediato lo metieron a emergencias

* * *

Una quinceañera descompuesta se arrastró a si misma para llegar al living de su casa, cúlpandose a ella misma de todo lo que le había pasado a su hermano, aunque hasta ella sabía que no fue su culpa, a Rin le encantaba tener a alguien a quien culpar, pero estaba empezando a creer que esta vez, realmente fue una estúpida.

¿Quién la mandaba a trabajar tanto y no prestarle más atención a su hermano?

"Eres una maldita egoísta, que en vez de cuidar a tu hermano como tu madre te lo pidió te dedicas a besar tipos que acabas de conocer...

Sucia... Egoísta... Puta"

Repetía la rubia en su mente y luego suspiró y fue a arreglar un par de cosas para su hermano, por sí era algo grave y se fue a vestir esperando a Kaito en la entrada de su amplia y limpia casa, pero siempre continuaba maldiciendose en sus ratos libres.

* * *

Él, sentía a lo lejos unas voces llámandolo, pero no quería dignarse a despertar, le gustaba como se encontraba, en realidad, no sabía como se encontraba, sí estaba vivo o muerto, poco le importaba, sólo sentía que flotaba, que era liviano, que unas suaves olas lo acompañaban... Y despertó, se sentía pesado, y algo le molestaba. Entrecerró sus ojos para ver una playa de agua cristalina como sus ojos, y una arena dorada.

También vió a una muchacha en el agua jugando.

Las olas del mar combinaban con la risa de la chica, y el joven tirado en la arena dorada, se levantó.

-¡Len, Len! Vamos a bañarnos - Llamaba una rubia con su sonrisa platinada.  
-No estoy de animos- Le respondió su hermano poniendo mala cara.

Rin sonreía y miraba a Len como si tuviese algo en la cara, de pronto, corrío hacia él, lo tomó en brazos y corrió hacia el mar.

Len chillaba en los brazos de su hermana, no sabía de donde demonios sacó tanta fuerza pero, se reía, y Rin saltó hacia el mar haciendo que los dos quedaran empapados en la orilla, se tomaban las manos, y reían juntos. El chico se levantó de golpe y la chica también, los dos empezaron a correr, Len persiguiendo a Rin.

-¡Ya verás por tirarme al agua!- Decía el rubio mientras corría para alcanzar a su gemela.

Siempre corría, pero por más que Rin intentase alcanzar a Len, nunca lo haría, nunca lo hace de hecho. Len Kagamine sueña exactamente esta misma escena todos los 365 días del año, sin embargo nunca logra su meta. De un momento a otro ella se esfuma y Len queda corriendo solo, hasta que se tropieza. Ahí acaba todo.

* * *

-Sube - Le dijo Kaito con una sonrisa, ofreciendole un casco también.  
-¿Cómo está él? - Preguntó su preocupada hermana -  
- No he hablado con el doctor, tan pronto lo dejé vine a buscarte, ¿Estás lista?  
-Sí - Rin se afirmó de la cintura de Kaito y apoyó su cabeza por unos instantes, mientras la moto empezaba a andar ella contemplaba el sol saliendo, porque eran como las cinco, y sentía ganas de acurrucarse en Kaito por el resto de su vida, con él al menos se sentía segura.

Habiendo llegado, Rin se bajó de la moto y corrió a buscar a su hermano.  
-Len, estoy aquí... -Dijo tomandole la mano y apoyandose en sus piernas- Todo estará bien, lo sé,  
-Rin, quizás deberías dejarlo descansar - Comentó Kaito con preocupación y ella asintió. - Iré a buscar algo de comer ¿Quieres algo tu también?  
-Un café estaría bien - Ella sonrío  
-Ok - Kaito dejó a los mellizos solos y Rin empezaba a quedarse dormida, tuvo turno hasta tarde y con lo Len, casi ni durmió, su cuerpo ahora, le pasaba la cuenta.

* * *

(6:47 am, Sábado)

-Rin... -Jadeó acariciando la mano de su hermana- Rin...  
-¿Sí? - Preguntó ella aún dormida-  
-Despierta  
-Déjame dormir... ¿Len...? -Al fin reaccionó.. ¿Len, estás bien?  
-Rin...  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?  
-No me tocó la enfermera sexy... -Gimió el rubio con cara de dolor y luego sonrió

-Imbécil - Dijo su hermana devolviendole la sonrisa y luego se durmió, y él también.

Era su forma de comunicarle el uno al otro que estaban bien.

* * *

**[S/A]**

*****= He de aclarar, por el bien del mundo, que esas eran las bolsas que contienen los tampones, no bolsas de los tampones usados, pero bueno, los hombres son medios asquientos para esas cosas... Créanme vivo rodeada de hombres y aún, con quince años de vivir con ellos, se espantan si ven una bolsa de toallitas xD o si les hablo del período o los protectores diarios.

******= Me refería a que estaba encima de ella como cuando uno está gateando? pero sin apoyarse encima, por eso Rin no lo notó hasta que habló.

Dato Freak del día: El título de este capítulo hace referencia a una de mis canciones preferidas del mejor grupo de los tiempos, a mi parecer, "_People Are Strange_ - The Doors"

* * *

Bueno, en primer lugar quiero pedir perdón por la poca consistencia de este fic, posteo un capítulo y luego de semanas subo el otro, perdón por eso, pero también, insisto, que me encantaría si cada vez que leen dejen un review porque me ayuda a continuar la historia, es motivación y además que me deprimo cuando no leo ningún review u.u es como escribir para un público fantasma (?)

Eso, cuídense, lean, entero el disclaimer y nada.


	4. Chapter 3: Mikuo Hatsune

**¿ M e s a p a r a d o s ?**

**Capítulo 3: Mikuo Hatsune.**

* * *

Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, he andando media inspirada estos días, de hecho este cap se hizo un día después de que el anterior se publico, pero por cosas de tiempo (en realidad porque no me gusta subir todo encima) lo subi hoy

Este capítulo esta centrado en el peliverde de Mikuo Hatsune y esta dedicado para la Hana, mi Hana favorita (en volá yo me ofendería si alguien me dedica esto, pero eso es cosa tuya. Te amo 3)

* * *

¿La camisa? Bien ¿Los pantalones? Le quedaban perfectos ¿Los audifonos? Así parecía casual y ¿Las zapatillas? Nada que decir, todo estaba en su lugar, si no se sentía lo suficientemente atractivo, le guiñaba el ojo a una chica aleatoria, que siempre se sonrojaba, mientras el sonreía para su satisfacción consiguiendo saber que estaba bien o quizás más que bien.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Mikuo había conocido a Rin Kagamine, esa chica que sin lugar a dudas le quitó el aliento, ella no era como el resto, Mikuo respiraba y todas suspiraban, pero requería más que eso para conquistar a la fiera rubia esa.

Pero Mikuo, no se confundan, aunque siempre se la pasaba rodeado de chicas, sabía como tratarlas, (aunque Miku no compartía esa creencia), y como deshacerse de ellas sin romperles el corazón, era un caballero, elegante, fino, hermoso, misterioso, una bomba para las féminas.

Excepto por la Kagamine, Mikuo parecía la colegiala cuando estaban juntos y Rin era la que tenía al hombre pidiendo más

"Cosas así merecen un nuevo plan de ataque" - Pensó "Todos, y absolutamente todos los humanos anhelan lo que no pueden tener"

Eso mismo practicaría ahora con Rin. Definitivamente un nuevo plan de ataque.

Así, lo encontrabas camino al instituto al que esta, junto a su gemelo Len y la hermana de Mikuo, Miku. El joven no necesitó hablar con nadie para que lo dejaran pasar, en sus tiempos él era un estudiante sobresaliente y todos los profesores le admiraban, tan dedicado y todo un niño prodigio.

-Disculpe, profesora, vengo aquí a buscar a..  
-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el señor Hatsune, qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Venga, venga! - La mujer jaló el brazo de Mikuo hacia dentro del salón y todos quedaron mirandole excepto una, Rin. - Chicos, este es Mikuo, solía estudiar aquí y él ha hecho varias de las composiciones con las que trabajamos aquí - Dijo ella triunfal y Mikuo sonrió despreocupado, cosa que hizo suspirar a todas, a todas menos, Rin y Miku, que le miró con cara de "¿Qué mierda haces aquí?"

-Buenas tardes - Dijo el joven elegantemente - En realidad, yo sólo venía a dejarle algo a mi hermana - Miku se sonrojó mientras todas las estudiantes rodeaban a Miku y le decían cosas como "¿Es tu hermano?" "Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bonito" "¿Me lo presentarías?"

Rin, estaba distraída mirando por la ventana, preocupada por su hermano sin prestar atención a todo el circo de la clase, y cada cierto tiempo soltaba un suspiro y fijaba su mirada al suelo, más preocupada aún. Seguía sin creer lo que el doctor le diagnosticó a su hermano ¿Era acaso su culpa? ¿Despreocupó tanto al pobre adolescente que él se enfermó de algo mortal?

Ella no toleró esa posibilidad y sujetandose los cabellos con rabia gritó, para darse cuenta que no estaba sola en ese salón y todos sus compañeros se rieron

-¡Señorita Kagamine, cóntrolese tenemos visita!  
-Uh sí, lo siento... - Rin miró a la "agradable visita sorpresa" y sonrío al mismo tiempo que lo hizo él.

Mikuo le pasó una bolsa a Miku y dejó el salón de clases con aires de indiferencia, que por cierto mataban a las estudiantes.

Se quedó a la salida del instituto, mirando su reloj, faltaba poco para que fuese la hora de salida y ya tenía todo el plan concreto. Sólo falta que Rin salga del colegio

Y así lo hizo a las cinco y media de la tarde donde Mikuo pudo, hábilmente, interceptarla afirmandola de su delicada cintura.

-Señorita Kagamine - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara  
-¿Mikuo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Rin se separó del peliverde y él vio la cara de cansancio que esta traía, si hasta tenía oscuras y grandes ojeras bajo sus cristalinos ojos color aquamarina, en ese momento él supó que su plan acababa de ser vencido por una quinceañera, y suspiró junto a la otra.  
-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta, tomar un trago, o dos?  
-No tengo ganas - Respondió ella cortante y mirando a otro lado  
-Lo sé, por eso te hará bien ir - Mikuo ignoró las quejas de la otra y afirmandola de la muñeca la llevó hacia un club pero se detuvo en la puerta - Definitivamente no puedes entrar con eso - Dijo mirando en desaprobación la minifalda y el súeter con escote en V que Rin hacía llamar "uniforme escolar" Te ves muy loli - Añadió burlonamente a lo que la rubia respondió con un puchero.  
-¿Me invitas un trago, me secuestras y ahora te burlas de mi ropa? No sé como eso hace suspirar a todas mis amigas - Dijo la rubia en aires de superioridad - Con permiso, tengo... Cosas que hacer - Y le guiñó un ojo al ojiazul

Éste quedó atónito...

-Será una pendeja... - Sí Mikuo, pendeja y todo pero te tiene loco - Pensó

* * *

Un rubio descansaba en una camilla de hospital, cansado, como si nunca hubiese dormido, miraba por la ventana cada cierto tiempo, cada cierto tiempo entraba una enfermera, que según Len no era la sexy, y revisaba algunas cosas y se iba, cada cierto tiempo recibía llamadas desde el extranjero para darle ánimos, pero Len era como un contestador y sólo decía un robotico "sí" ahá" "no hay de que preocuparse" y también, cada cierto tiempo recibía visitas de las chicas del instituto, por que hay que resaltar que Len era bastante popular entre las féminas.

Y siempre a las seis de la tarde con cuarenta y siete minutos, su hermana gemela entraba por la puerta con una flor blanca en la mano izquierda que luego solía apilar con el resto en un florero con agua limpia, ella lo miraba, le hablaba, y luego a las siete con cincuenta y tres minutos, se iba, alegando que mañana debía levantarse temprano, Len asentía, sabiendo que no era esa la razón verdadera, si no otra, otra que realmente no quería admitirse y era que su hermana ya no podía tolerarlo aunque él estuviese en su posible lecho de muerte.

En realidad Len era el causante, la ignoraba cuando llegaba, evitaba las conversaciones, evadía las preguntas sobre su estado y siempre se hacía el desinteresado cuando esta llegaba, como si su visita fuera peor que estar enfermo.

Luego Rin llegaba a su casa, encontraba las fuerzas para componerse, barría la casa, limpiaba, cocinaba, y luego hacía sus tareas para finalmente irse a la cama, dormir y repetir los agotadores días de los gemelos.

Hace unos días que había renuciado a su empleo para poder dedicarse al cien por ciento a su hermano, su jefa Meiko entendió y le dijo que no lo tomaría como renucia, más bien como una semana de licencia médica, luego ella volvería al trabajo, porque Meiko comprendía que Rin sólo trabajaba para mantenerse a si misma y a su hermano.

* * *

Cada día de esa horrible semana era igual, instituto, hospital, dormir, y sólo eso, la rutina empezó a matar lentamente a la chica, y un día, decidió no ir a ver a su hermano y dedicarse un tiempo a ella misma, se miró al espejo, se maquilló, se puso un vestido corto y sencillo, pero le quedaba perfecto, y fue a un club para bailar con hombres que no conocía, pero definitivamente le subía el autoestima y le hacía sentir amada, preciada, al menos por unos momentos, donde se olvidaba que tenía un hermano enfermo y se dedicaba a ella misma.

A lo lejos, en una esquina del club, un Mikuo, rodeado de mujeres seduciendolo y hablandole coquetamente, posó sus ojos en la fiera rubia que ahora bailaba con un desconocido que ahora estaba recoriendo el delicado cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos, Rin posó su cabeza en el hombro del tipo, dejando su fino cuello al descubierto, y el hombre le daba rápidos besos en el cuello hasta llegar y besar a la joven en sus labios, en un apasionado beso, Mikuo se abrió camino hacia el lugar donde estaban los dos, pero antes de que él pudiera golpear al tipo, la rubia lo hizo.

-Maldito pervertido - Dijo propinandole un buen golpe y luego limpiandose la boca con la mano- ¡Ni en tus sueños! - Gritó para luego irse a la barra y beber algo y Mikuo divertido volvió a su lugar inicial, a coquetear con las chicas, que preguntaban con tonos seductores por que se había ido, después tomó a una femme fatale, de cabello negro, esbelta, preciosa. La llevó cerca de la barra a una esquina, y coqueteo con ella esperando captar la atención, cosa que finalmente hizo y le observó con recelo, pero no importó porque si Mikuo podía, ella también y fue a buscarse un tipo cualquiera que fuera bonito, para coquetear frente a Mikuo descaradamente, a lo que él bufó y volvió a abrirse paso entre el club para llegar hacia la rubia, y llevarsela de la muñeca, el tipo que le estaba haciendo compañía protestó

-Oye, yo la vi primero - clamó autoritario y Mikuo sonrío - No, no estás a su altura - Dijo guiñandole un ojo y llevandose a Rin a la barra por más tragos.

-¿Siempre vienes a este bar? - Preguntó ella  
-No, es como la quinta vez, hay mejores, pero... -dijo levantando las cejas y mirando a la esquina- Las chicas de aquí sí son las mejores  
-Eres simplemente un prostituto  
-¿Esa palabra existe? - Mikuo río al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la rubia  
-No -ella sonrío- La inventé para ti, siéntete especial  
-Oh.. Entonces lo tomaré como un cumplido  
-Ven - Dijo ella extendiendo la mano y el la miró sorprendido - Me tengo que ir, y quiero que vengas conmigo. - La rubia sonrío- No te morderé vamos - Y el peliverde asintió feliz

* * *

-Mikuo - Gimió la rubia - No... No sigas...  
-¡De eso ni hablar! No te dejaré ir así de fácil - Decía un peliverde entusiasmado  
-M-me duele... Oh.. No.. No ahí - Rin aumentaba la velocidad de sus jadeos y Mikuo reía satisfecho - Ya verás - Decía agotada- Es mi turno  
-¿Q-qué? - Prontó Mikuo fue el que comenzó a gimotear - R-rin detente...  
-¿Así, te gusta Mikuo? - Preguntaba en tono seductor- ¿Qué tal esto?  
-No... R-rin detente... Estoy por...  
-¡No te dejaré! - Rin seguía controlando al peliverde y luego los dos terminaron, gimiendo, satisfechos. -E-e-res muy fuerte - Gemía la rubia recobrando el aliento  
-Y tú... tienes mucha energía  
-Lo sé - Dijo la rubia recobrando el aliento- ¿Vamos otra vez?  
- Enserio tienes mucha energía, quinceañera... -la aludida rió-  
-Vamos Mikuo.. ¿Es que tienes miedo que una niña te gane jugando en las vencidas?  
-No... No es eso, para nada  
-Prometo no hacerte daño esta vez  
-Tsk, está bien, entiendo que sean adolescentes y las hormonas pero ¿Tienen que hacer cada cosa sonar como si lo estuviesen haciendo? - Dijo un rubio metiendo su nariz en la conversación  
-¿Qué cosas piensas Len? - éste se sonrojó- Estabamos jugando a las vencidas - resumió la rubia sonriendo y Len recién reparó en que su hermana se encontraba con compañía y su gemela lo notó

-Oh, de cualquier manera, Mikuo, él es mi hermano, Len, y Len, él es Mikuo - Decía la rubia presentandolos y sonriendo para luego ir a buscar algo de beber al invitado

-¿Te estás sintiendo mejor? Rin me había hablado de que estabas en el hospital y - Mikuo sonreía intentando ganarse la aprobación de su casi cuñado  
-Te diré algo - Adviritó Len interrumpiendo al otro - Desde el punto de vista de su hermano, ella podría haberse encontrado algo mejor - Dijo con tono despresivo mirandolo y Mikuo sonrío como si se tratara de un desafío  
-No lo dudo - Le contestó - Pero yo no me atrevería a hablar realmente, tú la has dejado sola, todo este tiempo ella ha trabajando para pagar tus talleres, el arriendo de su casa, y muchas comodidades para ti, asi que creo, que del punto de vista de amigo, ella sí podía haber encontrado algo mejor - Puntualizó Mikuo y Len abrió la boca drámaticamente, como para querer decir algo en su defensa, pero no lo hizo sólo miró a su nuevo casi-cuñado con más rabia que antes.

-Las cosas están de por sí, bastante complicadas sin tu ayuda- Consguió decir el rubio  
-Lo sé, pero no soy igual que tú, la ayudaré - Mikuo le guiñó un ojo que sólo hizo que el gemelo se sonrojara y le mirara enojado.

Luego de minutos de intenso silencio Mikuo volvío a esbozar una de sus habituales sonrisas

-Parece que nos la pasaremos de maravilla ¿No crees? - Mikuo bufó  
-Sí, eso creo Hatsune - Dijo sonriendo cinicamente el rubio

* * *

¿Cosas bastante intesantes, huh? xD Jajaja Lol, no

Dejen un review y críticas, asi me ayudan y se ayudan o en el próx cap mato a Len (?) Elijan, es así de simple.

Ya, cuidense, me voy a tirar a un pozo probablemente xd

Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a Hana, mi Hana favorita, me ha ayudado a lo largo de este pequeño fic, y es la encargada de que cada cosa que lean ustedes tenga concordancia, y sea entendible, cosas así. 3


	5. Chapter 4: Kaito & Miku

**¿ M e s a p a r a d o s ?**

**Capítulo 4: Kaito & Miku**

**

* * *

**Bueno, lo siento pro haberme demorado tanto, este capítulo me costó un tanto... Creo. En fin, esten atentos que el próximo capítulo va a contener muchas cosas. Quizás las dudas FAQ xD

* * *

El rubio se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose más débil que de costumbre, despertó, cuando unos rayos de luz le dieron en la cara y, ya siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño decidió ir a desayunar a paso lento, porque por alguna razón, reitero, hoy realmente se sentía débil.

Llegó a su cocina y vio que otra persona más ya se había levantado, Mikuo estaba preparando el desayuno, Len recordó que ayer se había quedado a dormir y que no era la primera vez en la semana, aunque de cierta forma le agradecía, porque Rin salía en las mañanas y Mikuo le cocinaba; Pero, obviamente no le iba a demostrar al peliverde lo agradecido que estaba, en cambio, le gruñó cuando este le sirvió Biscotti y un vaso de leche con plátano.

Len miró su plato, y para hacerse el desinteresado, comió como si la comida no fuese de su agrado, aunque moría de hambre en las mañanas. Mikuo por su parte bufó y comió el también.

-¿A dónde va tu hermana por las mañanas?  
-Ah... No tengo idea, nunca hablamos de eso - Mikuo sonrió e inquirió -¿Hablan siquiera? - A lo que Len le gruñó y llevandose su plato hacia su habitación, dejandole claro que la compañía no era de su agrado.

* * *

Por otra parte, Kaito meditaba un poco en la cama de su apartamento, mirando siempre al pálido techo pintado de amarillo, no pensaba en cosas posiblemente relevantes, más el puro hecho de pensar, de poder organizar sus ideas, le relajaba.

Luego de haber meditado unos momentos, el peliazul se dirigió a su trabajo, donde le esperaba la misma jornada de siempre.

Pero a él no le importaba, amaba su trabajo, por más monotono que fuese, aunque el no quería ser mesero, Kaito había soñado cosas más grandes, pero quizás, el mundo aún no estaba preparado para la enormidad de sus sueños.

* * *

  
Más alejada de todos, Rin Kagamine caminaba por las exageradamente llenas calles de Tokyo, para llegar a su casa, no traía buena cara pues venía del banco de haber pagado la renta de la casa y ver las cifras de las costosas medicinas de su hermano. Pero de cualquier manera todo iba a mejorar, eso creía, o quería creer, pues tomaría más turnos, se esforzaría más en la escuela y así el instituto privado le saldría gratis.

-Nóquealos - Se dijo a si misma intentando darse fuerza interna para volver a su faceta habitual, su máscara, esa Kagamine positiva y fuerte que, ella creía, que Len estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Abrió la puerta, para ver una escena que se había vuelto típica estos días en su casa, Mikuo y Len gruñendose. De alguna forma le gustaba, era algo que quizás nunca cambiaría, o eso pensaba, quería que Mikuo y Len se llevaran igual de mal por siempre, quizás por egoísta, para que fuese la única cosa que no la deje.

Sonrió.

-Bienvenida Rin - Mikuo salió al encuentro con su rubia favorita en un abrazo, con el que la implicada rió y el peliverde también  
-Hola - Ella dejó su bolso en una mesa de la sala y luego caminó a la cocina, hambrienta, porque no desayuno.  
-Le preparé el desayuno a ti y a tu hermano.. Digamos que para Len cocino peor que un inglés, así que hay más para tí - La rubia sonrió, otra vez.  
-¿Qué le hiciste?  
-Biscotti - Dijo Mikuo mordiendo un trozo.  
-Cocina francesa, interesante.  
-De hecho es italiana - Él bufó. - Pero no importa, ven, salgamos, planeé todo un día para ti. Mira, primero vamos a mi casa porque Miku me ha estado llamando como loca, así que para que no le de un infarto, tenemos que ir a verla, y me pidió que te llevara porque quería conocerte.. Bueno algo así porque ya se conocen, pero después de eso, tenemos toda la tarde libre - Contó alegremente y ella rió, un poco avergonzada, y finalmente aceptando la invitación.

* * *

-¿Shion-san? -Preguntó una joven de cabello negro, lacio, y ojos cafés- Meiko te llama  
-¿Sí? Enseguida - El peliazul dejó las bandejas en una mesa y buscó a la castaña - ¿Querías verme? - Dijo secandose las manos con el delantal  
-Sí, mira, toma asiento -le indicó- La verdad es que te lo haré simple, mira, este restaurant, mi pequeño Kaito, es uno de los mejores de Japón, es elegante, y no cualquier persona tiene la pasta para comer aquí ¿Me sigues? Sólo entra gente de lujo. Entonces tenemos una presión. - Hizo una pausa, para crear un aire de suspenso y luego prosiguió- Todo debe ser al nivel de nuestros clientes, todo. Desde los cubiertos que tocan sus adineradas bocas a los pies donde descanzan sus zapatos de diseñador. Por ende, los meseros también. Un rostro elegante, un impecable uniforme y una sonrisa que mata ¿Entiendes Kaito?  
-... ¿Mi sonrisa ya no mata? - Preguntó inquieto, pero intentando mantener la calma y de paso seguirle el juego. - ¿Me va a despedir?  
-No, para nada Kaito, no podría, hay chicas que se agrupan para venir a verte, no te desperdiciaría, pero quiero que te mantengas a flote. Sé que lo de Rin te debe haber afectado, porque eres su mejor amigo, pero acá, somos todos artistas, actores. Hazles creer que servirles es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida.  
-No suena muy alentador.  
-Es porque no lo es. Pero así funciona el mundo, Kaito. -Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa, no una normal, si no una de madre llámando a intentar algo de nuevo- Me agrada trabajar contigo, no lo eches a perder ¿Sí?  
-Como diga - El peliazul se levantó no muy entusiasmado y continuo su trabajo.

La chica de prominientes pechos se quedó ahí, mirando todo lo que ocurría desde su ventana, la verdad era, que debería haber despedido al peliazul, pero no lo hizo, quizás creía que sí podría salir adelante mas la verdad no era esa.

Mas ella tenía razón. Sí eran todos unos artistas, unos mentirosos, y actores, pero era otro parte de la vida. Y al menos su paga les recompensaba el esfuerzo. 

* * *

-Aquí estamos, pasa - Mikuo abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Rin primero para indicarle que se sentara en una mesa- Mi hermana preparó la comida -sonrió y se sentó en el asiento contiguo al de ella-  
-¡Rin! - Una chica peliazul, indéntica a su hermano, bajó las escaleras en un vestido blanco y prosigió a abrazarla cariñosamente- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oí lo de Len y me asusté tanto porque ninguno había ido a clases! ¿Está todo mejor? - Miku le pusó una sonrisa un tanto maternal-  
-Pues sí, estoy en eso -dijo la rubia apartando a la peliverde y luego sonrió- ¿Te ayudo a servir?  
-No, no hace falta, quédate sentada Rinny, hoy eres la invitada - La chica se levantó para ir a buscar los platos y servirles el almuerzo, que estaba bastante elaborado- Rin, La verdad no recordaba mucho que comidas te gustaban, pero espero que te gusten de cualquier manera.  
-Sí, gracias, Miku, y a tu hermano por invitarme.

El resto del almuerzo fue en sumo silencio, excepto por una que otra intención de Miku por querer preguntarle a la rubia que pasaba con su hermano, seguido de un cambio de tema de Rin. Luego de haber comido, Mikuo tomó la mano de su, aún, no-novia, y la llevó a pasear por Tokyo, especificamente a un montón de tiendas. 

* * *

Un chico de orbes celestes, supuestamente enfermo, se escabullía de la soledad de su casa para vagabundear un rato , todo el neón de las calles, de alguna manera complementaba su soledad.

Caminó encapuchado hacia un pequeño bar, saludó al guardia y pasó a sentarse y beber algo.

Pidió una cerveza y miraba el escenario donde ahora un hombre se subía y alentaba a la gente a participar en la noche de karaoke de hoy. Len sintió un impulso, pero no lo iba a hacer, eso requería mucha personalidad, y no estaba en condinciones. De ninguna manera lo haría...

... Y anuciaron un premio para el ganador. Ahí quedó. Se levantó tímidamente y se subió al escenario con más vergüenza ahora, tomó aire y miró las canciones, eligió una que conocía a la perfección y evitando mirar al público, canto. Como si su vida dependiera de ello

* * *

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Mikuo? Hemos estado entrando a todas las tiendas.  
-Avísame cuando te guste algo. - Respondió el peliverde indiferente y la rubia asintió un tanto confundida, luego entraron a otra tienda, y Rin volvió a meterse en los probadores cargada de vestidos lujosos.

-Este Mikuo - Dijo ella mirandose a un espejo - ... Es hermoso..  
-Sí, creo lo mismo - Respondió él, un tanto sonrojado- ¿Enserio quieres ese? - Luego redirigió su atención de la chica hacia el precio del vestido, lo examinó un rato y luego lo compró. Llevó a la rubia, aún confundida, al restaurant donde ella trabajaba.

-Mikuo.. ¿Por qué venimos aquí? Sabes que trabajo acá  
-Sí, lo sé, pero hoy verás el restaurant desde otro lado. Hoy te servirán a ti - Le sonrío, caminó victorioso al local.

-Perdón señor - Un hombre corpulento les detuvo la pasada- ¿Tiene reservación?  
-Sí, Hatsune Mikuo - El hombre revisó una lista y luego le sonrió, déjandolo pasar. Una joven les condujó hasta su mesa y les acomodó los asientos también.

Rin se creía en el cielo, ese peliverde le acababa de devolver una vida que creía ida. Una que perdió cuando sus padres se fueron.

* * *

Cuando la canción terminó. Una ovación, ahora real, le siguió.

Len había olvidado el valor que se necesitaba, y las recompensas que se obtenía.

Esos momentos, esos aplausos, nadie se los podía quitar.

Len atesoró esos momentos, de alguna forma u otra. Sentía que no podría revivirlos

_Quizás nunca._

* * *

Lo de siempre; ¿Críticas, elogios, tomatazos, comentarios? Los acepto todo

Este capítulo no le pedí ayuda a Hana, ojála haya quedado bien igual...

Cuídense.


End file.
